The Fairy Tail Wedding
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed… and something red and blue? In which Fairy Tail's throwing a wedding today and no one, I mean no one can stop the wedding of the century.
1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Title: The Fairy Tail Wedding.  
**

**Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed… and something red and blue? Mirajane plans on throwing a wedding and no one can stop the demonic matchmaker from the wedding of the century.  
**

**Timeline : After the Movie and Tartarus arc.**

**Special appearances: Kagura and Milliana of Mermaid Heel, Ichiya and the Trimen of Blue Pegasus, The Twin Dragons (and cats) with Yukino of Sabretooth and a certain crone who played a big role in both bride and groom's life.**

* * *

**At the newly built Fairy Tail Guild**

It all started when Mira heard about the battle of Veronica or more specifically the fight between Erza and Coordinator. The silver-haired beauty mused absently as Happy waxed on about how the coordinator was unable to dispel Erza's bridal dress, the exceed even made a sly dig about Erza burning desire to get married.

As Erza (who's cheek was as red as her hair) chased the naughty cat amidst the laughing guild, no one noticed the the scheming glint in the takeover mage's eyes.

It was then '_Operation : Erza's FairyTail Wedding_' was conceived.

And she just had the _perfect _man for the queen of Fairies.

* * *

**In an undisclosed location.**

Jellal Fernandez, master of Crime Sorciere, was planning for another dark guild crushing mission with the new members of the independent guild, when a white pigeon entered their new hideout. Meredy, recognizing the pigeon as the bird Jellal gave to Erza, moved to grab the now-blind mage.

"Jellal! Isn't that the bird you gave Erza-san? There must be a message from her! It seems urgent!" Richard (codenamed Hoteye), unfurled the message and frowned.

"It's a message from Fairy Tail master, desu ne! They request a urgent joint mission between the two guilds. It seems it concerns Erza Scarlett desu ne!" Hoteye said in excitement as he passed the paper to the blunette. The mage frantically ran his fingers across the message, noting the quick, harried scrawl. There's a huge chance this could be trap (From who? The council were eradicated while other dark guilds refused to make a move on them ever since the former Oracon Seis had join the independent guild) but this could also be a genuine message from Fairy Tail.

"Crime Sorciere, move out!"

* * *

**At south of Magnolia Forest**

Jellal frowned as he agitatedly paced around the meeting place. Macbeth (formerly codenamed Midnight) drowsily watch his guildmaster (how Jellal had fought hard and failed to stop them from calling him that) make a fool of himself as others lazed under the thick foliage.

"Where are they? They're five minutes and four seconds late!" He muttered distractedly.

"He's actually counting?" Sorako (codenamed Angel) said incredulously at Meredy, who was braiding her hair.

"He has a impeccable sense of time. You'll get used to it." Meredy nodded, tying a silver ribbon around the braid.

"Hello Jellal." The sudden voice prompted everyone (except Macbeth, who kept on dozing) into their defensive stance as Master Makarov entered the small clearing, followed by Natsu and the others.

"Consider this an intervention Jellal." Gray said as others quickly surrounded the blind mage.

"What the?" Judging from Meredy's squeal of surprise and Erik's gasp of surprise, Juvia and Kinana must have followed the group of Fairy mages; most likely as a distraction as Meredy leave his side for the water mage.

"Um, what sort of intervention is it?" Jellal gripped the staff he was holding tightly (thank god he had the intuition of keeping Mystogan's staffs at arm reach).

"Erza wants to get married." Natsu suddenly said without any preamble, causing Jellal to almost keel over from shock. "W-Wha?!"

"Natsu, that's wasn't what we were supposed to said." Everyone sweatdropped as Meredy quickly moved to help Jellal up.

"Erza's not getting younger and I would like to see my granddaughter get married before I croaked." The old man nodded.

"No true man will leave Erza on the altar!" Elfman yelled, prompting Sawyer (Racer) to kick the shapeshifting mage. "Idiot, you're too loud." "Real men are loud!"

"Shut up Elfman!"

"Anyway..." Laxus glared at everyone before turning back to Jellal. "You're a nice guy Jellal. You're almost as badass as I am and Erza, the idiot, is clearly head over heel for you." He snorted, "so what the fuck hell are you waiting for?"

"What do you think of her?" Gajeel suddenly butted in.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, but as much as I want to, she's too pure, too innocent for a man like me. She's beautiful, smart and courageous. She's the perfect epitome of light. We all know my record, all the crimes I have commit and the sins I'm carrying. By being with her, I am corrupting her with my darkness. I refuse to do that to her!"

"did you seriously think Erza cared about that?" Bixlow asked incredulously. Others snorting in mirth at the mere idea of Erza giving a damn of what people thought of her.

"Yes!" Jellal said, frustrated that no one see the big picture.

"So instead, you want Erza get married to someone else? Do you want her to get married to someone like Ichiya?!" As one, everyone shuddered at the unholy thought. "No man, that's like eternal punishment for her!" Gray yelled.

"Take it as an advice from a married man," Alzack interjected, " We're living in a dangerous time right now. As mages, our lives put on the line every single day. There's isn't time to be hesitant about your feeling. one of you could die the very next day and you'll never have the chance to share your feeling for each other." Alzack shrugged, "at least that what Bisca and I thought. And I never, ever regret marrying her."

"Are you in love with her?" Laxus asked abruptly.

"I-"

"Yes or no, Jellal?"

"YES!"

"Then why won't YOU MARRIED HER?!" Natsu finally bellowed, accidentally slipping into his lighting dragon mode.

"I'm unwilling to corrupt her light with my darkness!"

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Some of the Fairy boys had to dog-piled the angry slayer, a well-aimed punch from Makarov rendered the boy unconscious.

"That's it. We're wasting our time here. Its time for plan B." Makarov clapped his hand.

As one, the Fairy Tail mages surged forward as Meredy stepped aside, leaving Jellal alone. "You're our only hope and don't you dare tell us that you never thought of marrying her!"

"I..I can't marry her! I really want to, but I really can't." Jellal said helplessly. The boys ignored the blind mage as they quickly bundled the man, frogmarching the blind mage to a certain hideout in the forest. "Meredy, help!"

"Nu-huh, no can do." She said cheerfully. "I, for one, support this plan. And for the record, Ultear totally supports it too!"

* * *

**Just outside Fairy Tail guild, Magnolia**

Erza was tired. She just came back from a rare solo mission, (a solo mission of escorting an expert anthologist; Lucy and the others had weirdly declined the mission, telling the redhead that the mission was perfect for her) where she and her client had ran afoul of a group of bandits, which she had quickly subdued and bundled to the nearest authority.

Despite of the easy mission and the slight workout, she was bone tired. Eversince the incident from Tartarus and the mission in Veronica, it seems she had not taken a single day off just for herself, constantly pushing herself over the limits. Sighing, she wearily planned for a lazy day in bed when Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy appeared out of nowhere.

"Erza! We were just looking for you!" The celestial mage said cheerfully, rather too cheerfully. "Let's hangout! At my house!" The cheerful blonde quickly grabbed the exhausted mage.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked; it was rare the girl invite people into her house, they usually had to break in first. But since she wasn't running on full, the redhead ignored the nagging seed of suspicion and instead enjoyed the sensation of the afternoon sun as she was dragged halfway across Magnolia.

* * *

**Lucy's House**

Erza sat down, munching on a strawberry cheesecake as she watched her teammates squirming in front of her.

"Ok, I give up." She, reluctantly, put away her beloved cake and glared at them. "What's going on? Did Natsu and Gray misbehave again?"

The three mages (and one cat) sweat-dropped at Erza's one-tracked mind. "Uh, can't we just hang out?" Lucy winced, even she could tell how lame the line was.

"Did you guys destroy a building again? Burn some historic piece? Oh, god, don't tell me you guys burn down the church down!"

"ERZA, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"You sure? Cos I grew up with these two numbskulls and as much I hate to admit it, they're idiots with the tendency to destroy."

"Glad to know that's how you thought of me objectively, Erza." Gray muttered. "Well, at least you got Natsu right."

"What was that, Ice queen?!"

"You wanna go, flamebrain?!"

The two quickly punched each other, Gray's pants landed on Erza's face while Natsu _accidentally _destroyed her precious cake. Erza bellowed in anger as she dove for the two idiots, Happy happily (pardon my pun) eggs them on.

Lucy, meanwhile, edged away from the rowdy scene, discreetly pulling out a paper charm. (They stole the idea from Ivan Dreyar, though they remodified the charm so it can carry a set of runic writing.)

Why was Lucy signaling frantically behind Erza like that? Oh. Oh, right, _operation_ : _Abduct Erza for her own good_ is finally a go.

"NATSU, MOVE!" The dragon slayer quickly slipped out of Erza's headlock, the redhead reared back in surprise as runic writings float into the air, creating a cage, literally freezing her in the small space. The girl yelled in surprise as clung onto her clothes and skin, locking her movement. "Wha?"

"Next time Lucy can play bait." Natsu grumbled mutinously as he rubbed his bruised head.

"Whatever. Now, quick!"

"You'll thank us for this, Erza!" Lucy yelled as she watched the two boys happily wrapped the poor mage in her blanket. "well, hopefully." She said lamely; shuddering to think the possible punishments she going to unleash onto the three of them.

* * *

**At south Magnolia Park, more accurately a bench near the lake.**

Jellal could barely resist the urge to scratch the bandages around his eyes. "I didn't even want to marry her in the first place." He said half-heartedly as others snorted in disbelief.

"Now, remember Jellal, you don't want to fail now, do you?" Mirajane asked sweetly. The bluenette gulped as he nodded furiously, clearly still remember Mirajane's fight with Jenny at the Daimon Enbu. "Good, it's nice when we understand each other, ne~"

"Quick, hide. Erza's coming!"

Everyone dived into their assigned hiding places, Juvia even dragged Gray and Meredy into the lake with her water lock.

The lone mage grumbled; there's no way the plan's going to work...

* * *

Erza screamed in frustration as she tries to overload the runes around her body. Lucy and Natsu, who were elected to drag the girl to the park quickly ran for their decisively short life as the runes shattered into pieces, Erza bellowed in fury as she gave chase.

Running out of a grove of trees, the redhead blinked in surprise when Lucy and Natsu disappeared out of thin air (more dragged around the waist by Racer). She wandered along the path, muttering the things she would do to her team when she gets her hands on them (the sharp-hearing dragon slayers shivered in terror) when she suddenly stopped, couldn't believe her eyes (both the real and the enchanted eye).

There, sitting on a bench under the cherry blossom trees that Magnolia cherished, was a young, tall man, his face tilted upward, facing the warm afternoon, a piece of bandage wrapped around his crushed eyes.

And yet, Erza had never seen a more beautiful scene in her life.

"J-JELLAL?!"

* * *

Jellal was enjoying the warm afternoon sun hitting his face, using his imaginative mind to paint the beautiful spring scenery around him. it was nice of Fairytail to book the entire park for the afternoon and both Freed and Levy had laid a triple-layered rune to repel any intruder from coming into the park.

"J-JELLAL?!"

The man turned instinctively toward the voice, smiling brightly at the mere thought of her. No matter how much he was against this horrible plan, Jellal was glad that he was granted an afternoon with his beloved light goddess. A strong, yet subtle scent of strawberry and metal wafted over as he can feel someone shifted beside him.

"I-Uh...How did you get here?" Jellal's smile turned brighter at the flustered tone, "isn't it dangerous for you to be here?"

His soft chuckles grew into loud laughter of mirth as Erza gets even more flustered. "Jellal, this isn't a laughing matter!" The redhead stilled when the blunette rest his fingers on her cheeks, slowly turning her face toward his. "I see you're as beautiful as ever, Erza." She shivered under his touch, the unseen spectators cooed in delight.

He slowly unwrapped the bandages around his eyes to reveal the once blank eyes shone with love and hope for the red-head beauty in front of him.

"H-How?" Erza couldn't help herself and touched his tattooed cheek, gazing into his eyes.

"You can blame your friends for that." He said wryly, still remembering the incident. "Natsu and co. kidnapped me and Wendy begged for Porlyusica to heal my eyes." Jellal drank in the wondrous sight in front of him. The truth was, when he first being told that it was possible he might never get his eye-sight back, the blunette grieved at the idea of never to see Erza's face ever again.

"Erza, there's something I need to tell you." Erza dumbly nodded, her eyes were still focused on those brown orbs.

"I like you."

The redhead's brain skittered into a stop."Wha?" Her eyes grew big in shock as she accidentally pulled away from his grasp. "W-What are y-you saying..."

"I like you." Jellal repeated again, couldn't help but smiled at the flustered mage in front of him. "Ever since I've got back my memories, I always thought myself of unworthy of your affections. My sins were too heavy, too dark for someone as Light as you. I used to think that I was better for me to just disappear."

"N-No! Don't say that!" Erza moved forward, grasping the man in front of her, "You're not that person anymore! You've trying soo hard to absolve those sins, so don't think like that!"

"See?" He said softly, " this is why I like you; your courage, your beauty, your light, simply everything that make you, you."

"I'm sorry I lied to you about having a fiancee, I'm sorry for hiding my feelings and I'm sorry for ignoring _your _feelings. So that's why, today I'm going to tell you the truth. I, Jellal Fernandez, that young, slave boy from that dark tower is deeply and always in love of that little girl slave from that tower, Titania of Fairy Tail, the spectre of Tenroujima, the saviour and winner of Dai Mato Enbu, and you, Erza Scarlett, light to my darkness."

"I know it's all sudden and you might not be ready for this,"He kneel-ed before the now crying knight-mage, pulling out a simple ring of white gold, with small rubies and sapphires and etched with runes of protection. "I have no riches, no fame and not even honor to give you, Erza. I can only give you my filial devotions,my promise to always love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"Will you marry me?" The words were so soft that she could have sworn she missed the words, and yet reverberate across the (seemingly) empty park, echoing through the huge roar of her pounding heart.

"I-"

"Say yes!" Someone suddenly hissed out of nowhere, loud sounds of hushing and warning hisses accompanied the loud slap and the howl of pain. The two however, ignored the commotions around them, two pairs of eyes stared deeply into each others.

"I-" Erza choked, "Yes."

The soft "_yes"_ was drowned under the thunderous applause and cheers of delight and joy as fellow Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere mages came out of their hiding spots, their closest friends surged forward to congratulate the new couple.

"I'm soo happy!" Mirajane sobbed into a handkerchief Freed lent her. She then quickly pulled herself together. "Now, let's get ready for the hugest, grandest wedding of the year!" She announced loudly, quickly seconded by the joyous mages, ignoring the new couple's protests.

Something tells me the next few days going to be extremely exciting in Magnolia.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

T**itle: Fairy Tail Wedding**

**Summary: Something old, something new, something borrowed… and something red and blue? Erza Scarlett and Jellal Fernandez are getting married today and no one; I mean no one can stop the wedding of the century.**

**Timeline: After the Movie and Tartaros arc.**

**Special appearances: Kagura and Milliana of Mermaid Heel, Ichiya and the Trimen of Blue Pegasus, the Twin Dragons (and cats) with Yukino of Sabretooth and a certain crone who played a big role in both bride and groom's life.**

**Author note: I'm soo happy with all of your reactions to this fic. This fic was haunting me ever since 6th March (I took note), blocking me from writing anything else but this. I'm happy with what I've written so far and I hope all of you enjoy it too!~**

**Now, how many hints of pairings can you guys find in this chapter?**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Wedding**

**The next day after what now known as the 'Magnolia Park Proposal Gambit'**

**At Mermaid Hell Guild**

Kagura was glowering at the shivering messenger, Milliana muttered under her breath about tying up a certain ex-criminal gone good with her magic rope and leave him naked in a gay bar.

The sword-woman pinched her nose as the cat-girl's suggestion to stop the plan gets even more heinous (Not that she reject those plans; Erza-nee was _way_ too good for him) and turned to the messenger.

Really, if she didn't saw in firsthand how terrifying Demon Mirajane can get, she would have cheerfully led an army of female mages to crash the wedding.

"Tell Mirajane Mermaid Heel will support this_ plan_ of her however reluctant we're feeling."

* * *

**At Blue Pegasus Guild**

Ichiya fainted in horror as Bob gushed over the horrified messenger (why, oh why did Max agreed to be messenger?) and the pretty-_pretty _wedding invitation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oh, Ichiya's awake again.

* * *

**At Sabretooth Guild**

"Yosh!" Sting cheered loudly, waving the wedding invitation. "Sabretooth will attend this wedding!" Frankly any invitation to hang out with his Natsu-nii was welcomed.

"Everyone, we're going to bring the bestest, grandest wedding present to Fairy Tail, ya hear me? Let's show them Sabretooth no.1!"

Everyone howled at the idea of a party and upstaging the Fairy Tail on the same time.

"Uh, guys?" Yukino and Rogue tried to calm the cheerfully-wild Master, "we weren't supposed to upstage anyone in the wedding…"

"Fro thinks so too!"

* * *

**In an obscure city-hall council, the registry department.**

Laxus frowned as he tapped his leg impatiently against the counter. "What do you mean I can't apply for a wedding license?!" He bellowed furiously, behind him Freed studiously ignored the commotion as he poured over the marriage text, mentally piecing the officiator's piece.

The clerk sweated furiously under the glare as he pulls out an important looking book. "E-Err, b-both bride and bridegroom has to be the o-one to be here in order to apply for the w-wedding license."

_(Someone had tentatively suggested that to just get the wedding license from the black market but Mira had adamantly wanted the wedding to be legal in both eye of the society and law. They then voted unanimously that Laxus should be the one to get it.)_

Laxus opened his mouth to bellow some more when an irritated Freed poked him in the ribs. Pushing the sheaves of papers to Bixlow, who was shaking in silent laughter, and smiled at the terrified clerk.

"I apologized for the noise. His _cousin_ is currently bed-ridden while her future husband is going for a 10 year mission next week. We wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible before the groom leave or _possibly _worse. Of course we will pay winsomely for your help."

"W-well, I s-supposed I can look the other way just this once." The clerk said reluctantly. "T-though your friend doesn't have to be that r-rude." He sniffed officiously.

Freed twitched at the blatant insult on Laxus but ignored it in face of the mission. "Of course. We apologized for all the trouble he had caused."

"Umm, b-before w-we could issue the wedding license, we first needed to make sure that the two people are n-not guilty of committing any crimes against the law." The man was pulling out sheaves of papers, missing the chagrin looks the four mages were sporting. "M-May I have t-their name, please?"

"E-err..." Laxus and the Raijinshuu looked at each other. "Is it possible to leave the name blanks so the couple can write it themselves?" Evergreen asked, inwardly taking note of the procedure. Hey, who knows? She might need this one day!

"L-look here, Ma'am! I can't do that! That is illegal to issue a wedding license without details; I could get sue for this! I have half a mind not to issue the wedding license to you h-hooligans."

Freed snapped, no one, _no one_ gets away calling Laxus-sama a hooligan!

"And he told me we're supposed to be low profile." Laxus muttered as Freed and Bixlow's dolls tore the office apart. "Gramps and Mira's going to kill me for this."

* * *

**D-DAY, Also known as the Grand Fairy Tail wedding day. Takes place two days after the 'Magnolia Park Proposal Gambit'.**

(Wow, they work fast, don't they?)

**At Fairy Hill**

Erza gaped at the mannequin in front of her.

It was the dress, _the _dress to be exact. A beautiful white dress. The sleeve-less corset was inlaid with beautiful white crystals, leaving most of the back and shoulder bare but covering the front. The white skirt poof-ed outward, giving a princessy impression, adding to the already elegant feel to the dress.

"We got Heart Kreuz to design the dress for you." Mirajane giggled as Cana came into the room, carrying a bouquet of scarlet roses and blue irises (the latter were the same shade as the groom-to-be's hair).

"He did that under a day?!" Her eyes goggled in surprise, an action unbefitting for the bride to-be as the girls flocked around her, helping the redhead into her dress.

"No, silly! I asked him a week ago!"

"H-How long did you plan this again, Mira?"

Meredy came into the room, giggling with a blushing Juvia; the pinkette carried a parcel with her. "Hello Erza-san." The girl chirped delightfully. "Princess Hisui apologized that she couldn't come to the wedding. She's currently trying to clear our name and declare Crime Sorciere as a legitimate guild that served directly under her."

"What, like the Hungry Wolf Knights?" Levy asked interestedly as she adjusted the skirt.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully. "We're going be like awesomer than those old farts in council!" She puffed in delight as she pulls out a sea-blue obi out of the parcel. "She did, however, send this." Meredy then whispered reverently as she and Juvia wrapped the obi around Erza's waist. "She said it belonged to the first Princess of Fiore, who bought it from across the sea when she came to marry the king of Fiore."

Looking into the floor length mirror, the mage couldn't help but twirled in the dress, giggling girlishly as Cana drunkenly toasted the bride-to-be.

"Here's something borrowed Erza." Lucy came into the room carrying a beautiful white veil, inlaid with soft white crystals and pearls.

"Oh, Lucy, it's beautiful." Erza whispered reverently as Mirajane helped the blonde celestial mage placed the veil over her curls. "Where did you get it?"

"It belonged to my mother. Apparently Dad managed to requisition it when we disappeared." She said softly, " he wrote that he wanted me to have something that used to belong to my mother." She discreetly wiped her tears as others pretended not to see.

"I'm not sure I can wear this Lucy. It's too precious for me." The redhead tried to remove the veil just to be stopped by her friend.

"No, I think even my mother would like you to borrow it for the happiest day of your life." She smiled shyly at her. The bride-to-be could only smile back, embarrassed and happy to have such good friends beside her.

* * *

**At Caldia Cathedral, Wedding ETA 2 hours.**

"I DO NOT AGREE TO THIS WEDDING, MEN!" Ichiya was quickly removed from the wedding with some help from a pissed off iron dragon slayer, who was denied of the chance to perform for the wedding. (Mirajane had sweetly threatened to withhold his iron supply for the entire year if he even had the slightest notion to create problem at the wedding. Plus Levy had given him that _look_ that threaten his constitution as his tough guy reputation, damnit)

Sting, who came with Rogue and Yukino (Frosch and Lector tagged along) was boasting about the new indoor pool he installed in the guild to an excited-looking Natsu, the two dragon slayers already set a date for Natsu to drop by and hangout with Sabretooth.

Gray, meanwhile, (who was threaten by Mirajane to keep his clothes on) was helping the others usher the guests inside, keeping an eye to any possible threats to the wedding. Laxus, who got the honor of trashing any interlopers (after kicking Gray's, Natsu's and Gajeel's ass for it) watched Bixlow poked a pile of beaten men from Twilight Orge, who thought it was a good idea to wedding-crash that particular wedding.

* * *

**The pathway into the Cathedral, wedding ETA 2 minutes and 15 seconds**

Erza walked under the beautiful blooms of spring as Gildartz (Cana had personally went and tracked her father down before dragging his ass back to Magnolia) walked her into the cathedral where their closest friends and family waited the bride-to-be to enter; Asuka happily strewn flowers before her (what an adorable flower-girl, Erza had gushed over the little cowgirl).

There standing under the stained glasses displays and beside a grinning pink-haired dragon slayer was the waiting groom-to-be, his beautiful brown eyes shined in hope and love.

Erza had never seen a more beautiful scene in her life.

She looked in wonder as Natsu silently and solemnly (for once in his destructive life) guided the blunette's hand and placed into over Erza's hand. The pinkette stepped away and joined the rest of the wedding procession, leaving the two of them and Makarov (who's officiating the wedding) on the altar.

"Hey, nervous?" Jellal whispered softly as Makarov began to speak about the beauty of light, family and love.

"A bit." The redhead admitted, nervously tapping her fingers against his hand. "You?"

"Me too." He whispered shyly, clandestinely kiss her hand, Lucy and Levy squealed in delight. "Ready for the next best adventure of our lives?"

"Yes." Together the two of them turned as Makarov coughed discreetly at the couple.

"Do you, Jellal Fernandez, take Erza Scarlett as you lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Erza Scarlett, take Jellal Fernandez as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes."

"Now, if there is anyone who oppose to this wedding, do please keep it to yourself or be prepare to be Fairy Law." Makarov's smile turned sinister as several members stood up and began to crack their fingers loudly, lighting and fire crackled all over Laxus and Natsu. Ichiya, who managed to sneak back into the Cathedral, sunk back into the pew, decided to be happy for the redhead beauty.

Kagura, who stood midway out of her pew, was pulled back by a sinisterly smiling Mirajane, her demon aura threathen to smother the swordswoman.

"Well then, if there is nothing else, I declare you Mr. and Mrs. Fern…Um, Scarlett!"

Amidst the loud cheers that threaten to raise the ceilings of Caldia Cathedral, Jellal grabbed Erza around the waist and dipped her as they kissed.

* * *

Meanwhile, from a high area not far from the cathedral, an old crone sat smiling in front of her all-seeing orb.

"Humph, finally. And here I thought I'll be dead before you make a move, stupid Jellal."

* * *

After several long moments, the newly wedded couple pulls away, smiling shyly at each other. Following the old tradition of bouquet throwing (Jellal had refused to do the garter-tossing, absolutely refused. He wanted to remove that particular item later, in a more intimate environment), Erza swung the bouquet over her shoulder and into the waiting crowd of mages.

Yukino gaped at the bouquet she was suddenly holding, blushing as Sting teased the shy celestial mage while Rogue plucked one of the lily and gave it to Frosch, who giggled.

Lucy, meanwhile pouted at the missed chance of grabbing the bouquet, was surprised when Natsu, who managed to grab a wayward rose and tugged it behind the maid of honor's ears, earning a blush from her and a jealous pout from Lisanna.

* * *

**At the Fairy Tail Bar, the wedding reception for the newly-wed**

Erza and Jellal twirled under the enchanted canopy of falling cherry blossoms (courtesy of Laki and some mages from Mermaid Heel), cheers and laughter accompanied the newly wedded couple. At the sidelines of the dance floor, people were mingling and drinking the free champagne as they watch the couple had their first dance together.

"Juvia wants to dance with Gray-sama all night long!" The remaining team Natsu laughed out loud at Gray's pained expression as Juvia happily cling against the ice mage.

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned when the music was suddenly screeched into a halt. A group of knights was standing at the doorway, escorting Princess Hisui and a sour-looking old man. Wait, isn't that the new head of the Council of Magic?

"Hi!" The princess cheerfully waved at them, an interesting paradox between the strict knights and the sour-looking councilman. "Mind we crash in this party for a minute?"

"Well, isn't there something you supposed to say, councilman?" Hisui smiled at the councilman. He looked as if he had swallowed a very sour lemon as he faced the grinning crowd.

"Jellal Fernandez, Meredy, Macbeth, Sawyer, Richard Buchanan, Sorako Agria, by the decree of Princess Hisui of Fiore, all of you is cleared of all charges." Meredy gave out a strangled whoop of joy as Erik grabbed and twirled a squealing Kinana in surprise.

"Crime Sorciere, I also hereby decree you as a legal guild. The guild will be working directly under Princess Hisui of Fiore to eradicate all dark guilds in Fiore."

Princess Hisui then stepped forward, holding a beautiful specter, "Jellal Fernandez and Erza Scarlett, please step forward. Jellal Fernandez, despite of your past deeds toward the council of magic, I re-grant your position and title as one of the ten saint mages!" Jellal could only gaped in shock as Doranbolt (Wendy's date to the wedding much to the displeasures of her 'brother-figures') gave the man a white coat (that oddly enough looked like his coat back he was Seigrain)

"As for Erza Scarlett, for her courageous deeds and roles in the recent upheavals, I name thee, Knight of Magnolia!" Erza blushed as Doranbolt gave the bride a beautifully engraved magic sword inlaid with beautiful lacrima crystals.

The cheers almost took off the newly build guild as friends and families of the couple surged forward and congratulates them.

"Now, we PARTY!"

Natsu quickly dragged Lucy for a dance as Gray decided to indulge the water mage once, twirling the blunette across the dance floor. Sting, meanwhile had forcefully dragged both Rogue and Yukino into a dance with him, elbowing Bacchus, who was challenging Cana for another drinking rematch under the watchful eyes of her father.

Princess Hisui could only laugh in surprise as Laxus (egged by his grandfather and Mavis, whom decided to haunt the wedding) grabbed hold of the petite princess and twirled her into the dance floor. The rest of the Raijinshuu quickly whisked the Strauss siblings, the Trimen (except Ren, who waltzed with his fiancée) and some of the male mages quickly wooed the female mages from Mermaid Heel to dance with them.

And at the middle of the now crowded dance floor, Erza and Jellal swayed slowly against the fast beat of the music, lost in their own world.

…

Well, at least until the time where the crowded dance floor turned into a battlefield of fighting fists and shoes, the bride was hitting right and left when someone accidentally ripped her skirt, the groom cheerfully help her by kicking ungentlemanly at his assailant.

Well, almost everyone. Our darling exceeds and little Asuka were nestled together on a sofa, sleeping peacefully after the wild day they had, Frosch clutched her lily to the chest, carefully protected by Doranbolt and Wendy.

* * *

**I was going to end it up until the dance with Erza and Jellal but something tells me that there's no way a fairy Tail thrown party going to end peacefully. So yea, the last two paragraphs are my last and latest addition to this story. I hope you guys enjoy this story…**

**Review!**


End file.
